Stuck with Idiots
by BaralaiLuver
Summary: Mariam, Hilary, Salima, Emily and Mariah all go to the same school and are forced to work on a project together in a FOREST! These girls basically don't get along. But at some point, they'll end up confessing their true feelings for the Bladebreakers. R


Hello people!  
  
YAY! I made my first ever fic with Salima, Hilary, Mariam, Emily and Mariah in it! (The girls of Beyblade, basically.) Just pretend they all know eachother, k?  
  
Just enjoy the craziness in between. Bye!  
  
PS: though he's not in this fic, Johnny's still burning, hot and sexy!  
  
Notes:  
  
-FF- means Flash Back.  
  
-EE- is the end of a flashback.

----------------------------------------------------------  
  
=Stuck With Idiots=  
  
-Mariam's POV-  
  
When that Mr. Dickenson guy said that this school stuff would be... 'fun'... I was kinda thinking... more exciting... not just sitting here... listening to some old bald guy babble and babble... and... babble...  
  
Ahh... though, I'm glad I'm sitting next to the window... I can feel the cold, refreshing breeze run through my cheek... the warm and soft sun light... almost as soft as...  
  
-FF-  
  
"Come on, Mariam!" He said and smiled, and I reached my hand out.  
  
Huh? What's this? His hand's so soft... I could hold on to it forever...  
  
-EE-  
  
"Mariam?" Oh great, the old guy caught me day dreaming.  
  
"Yes prof?" I asked, with a low-toned voice.  
  
"Could you come outside with me for a sec?"  
  
Oh, great, Outside. How exciting.  
  
I got out of my chair and walked with the old person outside... only to see my worst nightmare...  
  
"Hilary??" I shrieked, my voice flooding the whole corridor.  
  
"Mariam?! Professor, it's not fair!" She sounded like she was pleading, in that annoying tone she always does.  
  
"Ok, what's going on?" I asked the grey-haired old guy who just happened to be the most boring professor in the world.  
  
"Well, you two, along with three other girls have been chosen to go on a very special trip!"  
  
Me... along with... her... trip... pinch me, I must be dreaming. OW! Guess I'm not.  
  
"But, but-"Both of us were pleading now, but Hilary's voice still had that awful tone.  
  
"Come on, now, girls! This is a special project, which will earn you extra school points." He said, whilst scratching his head, "Well, let's go!"  
  
"Go where?" I asked, he's freaking me out.  
  
"To the office, ofcourse."  
  
Me and the 'annoying girl' walked with the old freaky person, giving eachother snobbish looks along the way. She's getting on my nerves now! She always has, but it's just worst!  
  
When we entered the office, there were 3 other girls there, all three of them had their backs on us. And, surprise, surprise... another old fat guy sitting on the desk. Where do these old guys come from??  
  
"Ahh, you must be Hilary and Mariam. Come in!" He said, with a voice like Father Christmas (Santa Claus to some countries). I wonder if he's blind 'cos we're already in.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you alone now." Said my prof, and he left the room.  
  
As soon as he did, we earned the attention of the three girls up front.  
  
"Salima, Emily and Mariah!" Hilary jumped for joy, she's well annoying! I'm SO glad she's not in my class!  
  
"Well, sit down, sit down!" Man, these old fat guys sound _and_ look the same. Do they build factories that create these menaces or what?  
  
Well, anyways, I had to share my seat with Hilary... just my luck...  
  
"You're probably wondering why you're here, right?" He asked with a goofy look on his face.

The truth is, we're not really wondering 'cos our prof told us what's gonna happen but, after all, he's just an old fat guy.

"Well, you're going on a little trip for me! We're gonna send you to a forest, where you will do research on animal behaviour. Why you, you may ask? Well, it's basically because you five are the worst girl students of this school!" He laughed with a, 'ho, ho, ho' kind of tone.  
  
"WORST? I GET STRAIGHT A's!!!" Emily protested, putting all her weight onto her fists which are heavily placed on the table.  
  
"Whoa, there!" Mariah held Emily back.  
  
"Ofcourse, I wasn't referring to you, Emily. They're gonna need someone brainy along with them if they're gonna complete this project." There's that 'ho, ho, ho' tone again.  
  
I could see everyone else sweat dropping.  
  
"I'm not bad either!" Hilary raised her hand up.  
  
"SILENCE!" He shouted, haHa. Hilary went bright red! She deserved that!  
  
Well, we're leaving tomorrow, and I have Mr. Dickenson to thank for that! Ho, ho, ho!  
  
How did I ever get in this mess??  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I just wanna know what everyone thinks of the plot. But, right now, that's all I can come up with. R&R! I'll update as soon asI feel like it!


End file.
